The Exceptions
by WillowEchoRiver
Summary: Percy and Annabeth are graduating, Annabeth can't believe she survived High School, and is sure it won't last. Percabeth. Rated K.


**Author's Note: So... Basically, I have a ton of stuff going on right now, and don't have very long to get any of it done, and I'm really stressed. So, you would think I wouldn't write **_**another**_** story. But it actually helps me not freak out, so I wanted to write it anyway. I also knew if I didn't write it now I wouldn't have a chance. So anyway, that's that. This is my new little Percabeth One-Shot :) Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson.**

**The Exceptions**

Annabeth sat on the grass, beneath a big, old oak tree. The spring air smelled of flowers and yesterday's rain. But now the sky was bright and sunny, everything seemed warm and bright and cheerful. Like it was congratulating her.

She wore a long, black gown, and a graduation cap tucked over her blond curls. Who would have thought she would ever graduate High School? What with changing schools every year, and almost dying every other _day, _it was a pretty huge accomplishment.

So why did she feel sick to her stomach with fear?

She hadn't ever thought she would make it. She still thought that at any moment it could all end. One more monster attack would go just slightly wrong, and she would be killed. Or her friends would be killed. They were never safe. And one day, her luck would run out and something terrible would happen.

She held her breath and closed her eyes and tried to remember that this was a good day. She had _made it_. She was graduating. She had survived High School. Most people thought of that as some kind of joke, but she really hadn't been sure if she would.

But it could all end any day now. She wished she hadn't left her dagger inside the building. She would feel better if she had it with her right now.

Suddenly she heard a noise behind her and jumped to her feet, spinning around and preparing to defend herself.

"Woah! Breathe!" Percy was standing in front of her, hands lifted as if in surrender. He too was wearing a cap and gown.

She let out a sigh of relief, "Oh, hi." She said, plastering a carefree smile on her face. But there was no way he had just missed how she had freaked out.

"You alright?" He asked, concern shining in his eyes.

"Of course." She said, a little more calmly, and with a slightly more natural smile. She sat back down on the grass and patted the spot next to her.

He sat beside her and said cheerfully, "Glad we went to the same school this year. Graduating together and everything."

"Yeah. Me too." She agreed, letting her fears settle in the very back of her mind. She held out her hand to him, and he took it in his own without hesitation. It wasn't odd anymore. Holding hands. It felt natural, and comfortable. She always felt safer when he was beside her.

"Most people don't make it this far, you know? Or not very long afterward, if they do." She informed him, and he looked at her quizzically, "To graduation. Most half bloods die before they reach the end of high school."

"Guess we're the exceptions, huh?" He looked at her with a smile, but he looked worried too. And she wondered if maybe he was feeling the same fear she did. Thinking maybe they were about to lose each other. One of them might be lost one of these days.

"Funny. I always thought we were the unlucky ones." She said, trying to keep her tone light-hearted, but there was something more serious in her voice, and she knew he could hear it. Despite how cheerful she tried to seem.

"Hey, we'll be fine. I'm not worried about it, you know? We've made it this far." He said it so calmly, so sincerely, and she looked at him to see if he was being honest. But nothing in his eyes seemed to indicate he was lying. Maybe he really wasn't worried about it. So what _was_ bothering him?

"What's wrong then, if you aren't worried?" She said, her voice firm. The way she sounded when she was interrogating him and expected to be answered.

He grinned at her, "Nothings wrong. Did you hear what happened to my graduation cake?"

She rolled her eyes, "You changed the subject."

"No I didn't. I said, 'Nothings wrong,' now do you want to hear or not?"

"Okay, fine, what?" She asked, her curiosity winning over.

"Mom let Grover help bake it. But he accidentally dyed it green instead of blue."

Annabeth laughed, "But your mom _bought_ blue food dye, how did he manage that?"

"I don't know! Tried to use woodland magic or something. Just hope there's no grass in it."

"Hey!" They heard from behind them, and they both turned to see Grover.

Annabeth shook her head, "You shouldn't eavesdrop, Goat Boy."

"I heard my name!" He said, sitting down beside them. "And for the record, green cake looks a lot more delicious than blue cake. You shouldn't make fun of your graduation audience either. I could give a speech or something."

Annabeth was about to reply, but stopped short when she saw Percy and Grover exchanging a look. "What?" She asked, annoyed. She hated it when they acted like that. She got the feeling they were exchanging some empathy link conversation in their minds and it annoyed her that she couldn't hear it.

Suddenly Grover's eyes widened, and a smile spread across his face. "Right, um...I uh...I need an enchilada! And, uh, coffee. See you later Percy, Annabeth."

"What? Why are you-" Annabeth started, but Grover was already hurrying away.

"Bye!" He called over his shoulder.

Annabeth stared after him, then she looked at Percy. "What was that about?" She demanded.

"What? Oh, I have no idea. You know Grover." He replied a little too quickly. Annabeth got the feeling he had known exactly what that was about.

"Okay..." She shook her head and then got to her feet, "Let's go inside, the ceremony is in half an hour." She held out her hand to help him up.

"No, wait a minute." He said, grabbing her hand. But instead of getting up, he pulled on her hand until she sat down beside him again.

"What is it?" She asked, confused. What was going on here? Her mind started to calculate a million different possibilities of what might be going on. But no reasonable answer came to her. She was pretty sure he wasn't breaking up with her. And she knew he couldn't possibly have already broken the brand new Xbox 360 his mom had gotten him for graduation. So what was up?

For the first time since he had approached her, she noticed that there was a small object enclosed in his fist, but she couldn't see what it was.

"I was just wanting...I mean... I thought..." He broke off, took a deep breath and muttered "Ugh... I can't do this."

"Do what?" She asked, though she got the feeling he had been talking to himself.

His next words came out in a blur. "?"

She blinked, she must have misheard him or something... "What?" She asked, eyes wide.

"Would you marry me?" He repeated, swallowing. But speaking a little more clearly this time.

He held out the object he'd been holding in his fist, a small velvet box. He opened it to reveal a ring. It was white gold with a simple diamond in the center. She stared at it.

She swallowed, "Percy..." She reached out and touched the ring softly, as if it might break at her touch. But suddenly words poured out of her mouth so quickly she couldn't stop them, "But half bloods never live long enough to get married Percy. It never works out. Something tragic always happens. Always. It never works."

His eyes clouded, and he pulled his hand back just slightly. She regretted letting that ring leave her reach. But not because it was beautiful (Though it was.). She didn't want to let it go because it would mean being with him forever. Being married to him seemed perfect. Seemed like a dream.

But that never lasted for half bloods.

"You don't want to marry me?" He asked, disappointment and hurt ringed his voice,

She stared at him, "What? No! Of course I _want_ to marry you. I love you. But-"

"Then why not?" He interrupted, sounding confused more than anything.

"It never works. Something bad will happen. I'm..."

"Scared?" He asked, understanding finding his voice. His eyes softened and he gave her a smile. "But we're graduating. We'll be the exceptions."

"You think so?" She asked, hopefully, but feeling silly for having put her feelings out in the open like that.

He nodded. "Of course."

She thought that over for a moment, then she smiled. "Okay then."

There was a silent moment, and then Percy asked, rather timidly, "So, um...Are you going to marry me or...?"

"Of course, Seaweed Brain." She said, grinning at him.

The worry on his face faded instantly and he smiled at her, he took her hand quickly and slipped the ring on it with a smile. "Good. I love you."

"I love you too." She said, smiling brightly.

He leaned toward her and kissed her, then he took her by the hand and got to his feet. Helping her up as well, "Let's go graduate."

"That's a great idea."

"I'm just full of them."

"Full of yourself, more like it." She said, nudging him playfully in the arm.

"Hey!"

"Just kidding."

They grinned at each other. And Annabeth couldn't help but believe that maybe he was right. They would get married and they would grow old together. They would be happy. It would be perfect.

They _would be_ the exceptions.

**Author's Note: I had a really fun time writing that. I'd been planning it a while, and even though I should probably work on other things, I wanted to get this done. Might be the last chance I have for a while. So, I hope you all liked it! Was it too OOC? Please let me know! Thanks!**


End file.
